1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to I/O cabling and, more specifically, an apparatus for providing a positive locked connection for I/O devices to computing devices. Said apparatus comprising an external latching mechanism which can be integrated in or added to an existing standard I/O cable and standard cable receptacle in a cost effective manner.
2. Background
Many devices connect to each other using cables typically made up of a number of wires assigned to pins located in connectors at the end of the cable. The connectors may be based on a standard with an agreed upon sizes and configurations. Some connectors are proprietary and require the original equipment manufacturer to supply replacement cables.
Certain institutions require the connections between the computing device and the I/O devices to be secure from accidental removal. Hospitals and financial institutions are examples of such institutions. Accidental removal of the I/O device may result in financial losses or in the extreme, possibly even death in those scenarios where I/O devices are providing critical medical support. To safeguard against such accidental removal of I/O cables, users have come up with simple and inventive ideas such as tying or taping the cable to the back of the computing device. Some manufacturers have come to offer secure latches for cables to ensure they are not accidentally removed from the intended coupled devices. These cables provide screws which require tools or internal spring type mechanisms which are expensive to tool for production. However, as protocols improve and devices become smaller, I/O connections have miniaturized as well. With the miniaturization of I/O devices, computers and connectors, little space is left for traditional latching mechanisms to securely attach these devices in a manner which safeguards against accidental removal.
Many of today's mini I/O connectors do not have a latching mechanism to prevent accidental disconnection of supported devices. An internal latching mechanism could potentially be used on a mini I/O connector; however this would require new designs, and new tooling for both the male connector and female receptacle. The tooling required to make connectors and receptacles is quite complicated and expensive. Also, many devices use proprietary cables to attach specialty machines to computing device. The tooling for manufacturing latching devices for the myriad of cable configurations would be cost prohibitive. Therefore there is a need in the art for an external latching mechanism which can secure existing standard or proprietary I/O cables to a computing device.